Nobody's Perfect
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: Drugs, alcohol, drag racing, money and superpowers. What does that mean? Another Powepuff Girl story!
1. Chapter 1

A peaceful morning at Townsville high when a loud engine roar ripples through the air. This was normal for the students of Townsville high but they all looked in fear at the cars coming up. The first one was a dark green Hummer. The windows were rolled down and they were blasting rap music. He pulled into a parking spot to be followed by a dark red Lamborghini. The Lamborghini pulled in next the the Hummer but then a dark blue Crovette parked next to the Lamborghini. All of there engines reved and then they cut it. All three drivers stepped out of their cars. Boomer, the driver of the Corvette, had dark blonde hair that was scruffy. He wore black jeans and a dark blue shirt, his dark blue eyes sparkled when he took off his sunglasses. Brick, the driver of the Lamborghini and the leader of the group, had red-orange hair that was short and his eyes were crimson but both were hidden under his low red baseball cap. He wore a black leather jacket, and dark red shirt and dark jeans. Butch, the driver of the Hummer, had short black hair and he was quite muscular. His smirk never left his face and his green eyes were hidden by dark sunglasses that never left his face. His dark green shirt fit him to perfection and he wore blue jeans. These were the Ruffs the most popular guys at school. Their attention was faltered by the sound of other engines reved. Everyone turned towards the other three cars entering the school parking lot. A light green Porsche with very dark tinted windows pulled up and parked. A red Audi A8 with just as dark tinted windows parked next to the Porsche. Then a light blue Ferrari Scaglietti parked next to the Audi. The Ruffs were surprised at the interruption of their praise. The fear of competition overwhelmed them. Then the drivers stepped out of their cars. The driver of the green car wore black combat boots and fishnets under black short shorts and wore a tight green vneck. Her hair was in a black bob. She had fierce make up that made her green eyes pop. The driver of the red car wore black pumps with fishnets under a tight black mini skirt. Her short leather jacket showed her low cut red vneck. She had fiery red hair that was curled. She had red lipstick and sunglasses that hid her pink eyes. the driver of the blue car wore a short black dress with a thick blue belt around her waist. She wore black booties. Her blonde hair was in pig tails and she had blue eyeliner on. They all were talking. The Ruffs walked up to them. "Quite an enterance you ladies made." Brick said. The three girls looked at them and smirked, "Yeah I guess it was." The redhead said. "Well as the leaders of the school we are obligated to introduce our selves to the newbies." Butch said. "Leaders huh?" Scoffed the raven haired girl. "Yea. We know people." Boomer said. "Well it is nice to meet you but we have to get going." Said the blonde. "Well if you need anything just let us know." Brick said to them. They laughed. "Yeah we'll do that." Said the redhead. Then they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Ruffs were surprised the girls didn't fall for their tricks like most did. That just made them more determined. The girls went to the office to get their schedules. The Ruffs followed and waited out side. When they walked out, the boys talked to them. "Hey we don't believe we caught your names outside." Butch said. "We didn't give them." The raven-haired girl said. Brick held back from laughing at the rejection Butch received. "Listen girls we are only trying to help." Boomer said. "Fine, I'm Blossom." The redhead said. "That's Buttercup." She said pointed at the raven-haired girl. "And I'm Bubbles!" The blonde cut in. "Well then. I'm Brick, this is Butch, and that's Boomer." Brick said. "Cool now can we go to our classes?" Buttercup said. "Yea we can let you go, unless you need help finding your classes." "Sure here are our schedules." Bubbles said handing Brick their schedules. "Cool, Buttercup go with Butch. Bubbles you can go with Boomer and Blossom follow me." "Woah, woah, woah! I have to go with this guy?" Buttercup complained. "Yup." Bubbles and Blossom said. "Cool guys, leave me with him. I'll do fine on my own thank you very much." She said snatching her schedule from Butch and walked down the hallway. Butch followed her. Bubbles followed Boomer down a different hallway. "And then there was two." Blossom said. Brick chuckled, "Follow me." They started heading down a hallway. "So where did you guys come from?" "We are from California. Our dad had to move because of work." "Oh really? What kind of work?" "Promise not to tell?" Blossom said hopefully. "As long as he is not a drug dealer." HE chuckled. "Well he is not that hate to disappoint, but he works on cars. He modifies them for racing. We moved here because there is supposed to be a lot of drag racers here." "Not shit? Wow, well here is a surprise my dad is quite the drag racer." "Really?" Blossom said surprised. "Yep, that's how my brothers and I got our cars." "Oh awesome, we have tons of cars at our house if you wanna check them out some time." Blossom said biting her lip. "Yeah, that'll be cool." He said smiling at her. "Well here we are English." They walked into class and everyone was staring. They sat down next to each other. They both were intently focusing in the class. Lunch...All six met up at lunch. It looked like Butch was annoying the shit out of Buttercup. She sat and he was talking to her she had a bored expression on her face. Bubbles and Boomer seemed friendly. Bubbles was a flirt after all. Brick and Blossom seemed to be getting along fine teasing each other and laughing. "So I bet you have some nice cars." Brick said to Blossom. She smiled at him. "Yeah." She chuckled. Her sisters looked at her suspiciously. "Um boys could you excuse us a moment?" Buttercup said getting up from the table. Blossom and Bubbles followed. They walked over to a water fountain. "What the hell did you say to him?" Buttercup hissed at Blossom. "That our dad fixes cars. No big deal." "No big deal? we agreed we weren't saying anything. Remember where it got us last time? No friends. All bitches who hated us." "Buttercup, he won't tell and anyways I didn't say who our father was. You think if he found out he would ask if we had nice cars? Are you kidding? Then it was your idea to make a huge entrance. We stole THEIR thunder and now we owe it to them." "We don't OWE those bastards anything." "They became our friends when everyone looked terrified. Buttercup think!" "I am thinking dammit! The only reason they want to be friends with us is because we are hot! You better watch yourself before you get into Brick's pants!" "I better? SERIOUSLY? I am not the one teasing Butch!" "YOU GUYS! STOP IT!" Bubbles cut in. "Know what? You can get your life fucked up Blossom if you want. You get it fucked up for us I'm out. Don't tell him anything else." Buttercup threatened. She walked over and pulled Butch away from the guys and walked away from them. "She is right though Blossom. WE don't want to be in our last situation. As much as I want to tell them all we can't. It's too risky." Bubbles said. "And so is drag racing, but we still do it." Blossom snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup grabbed Butch's arm. "Come on." She said and pulled him away. "Damn girl if you want me this bad you just have to ask." She pulled him into a hall and threw him against the lockers. He looked startled. She didn't know why but she kissed him. He looked startled but he kissed me back. Buttercup pulled away and said, "Let's get out of here." He nodded, but then pulled her back. "Wait, one minute ago you couldn't stand me, but now you want to go all out?" "I just need a little distraction for the next hour, please?" It killed her but she actually had to ask. "Yeah, let's go." HE said and pulled her to his car. They rushed back to his place for some fun...The rest of the day went by fast for Bubbles, Blossom, Boomer and Brick. Blossom felt bad about the fight she got into with Buttercup but she couldn't help telling Brick. People were going to ask questions no matter how much they avoided it. "Hey has anyone seen Buttercup or Butch?" Bubbles asked as they all met up. Everyone shook their head no. They got to the parking lot and Butch and Buttercup were getting out of his car. They all looked at the two surprised. Buttercup still had sex hair. "Um guys?" Brick said. "What?" Buttercup asked. "You know after sex you should fix your hair Buttercup. IT is a dead give away." Blossom said. Buttercup quickly smoothed out her hair. Everyone laughed. Brick bro-tapped Butch. "Nice man!" Boomer said. Doesn't matter how sweet they seem they are still guys. Buttercup just smirked. Brick walked Blossom over to her car while the others still talked. "So when do you wanna come over?" Blossom said leaning against her car. "Well maybe tomorrow? How about you and your sisters come to a party tonight? It will be us three guys and a few racers." "I will let you know." Blossom said. He handed her his phone number. "LOOKS LIKE BRICK IS GONNA GET SOME!" Butch shouted. Brick glared at him, but laughed. "Gotta love family." Brick said. Blossom smirked. "Well Butch might be on to something." She said as she got into her car. Brick looked surprised, but then he smirked. She started to pull out of the parking lot but Brick stopped at her window. She rolled it down. "You better watch yourself, ma'am. I might not be able to control myself with comments like that." Brick said. Blossom smirked, "You never know if I want you to control yourself." She said and pulled out with her sisters following. She left him standing there with a smirk on his face. When the girls got home, they went to their rooms to change for this party. Blossom wore a red tube dress with her signature leather jacket. She wore black stilletos. Buttercup wore a black v-neck with a green mini skirt and her black combat boots. Bubbles wore a blue mini dress with spaghetti strap sleeves. She put a black belt on and wore black pumps. Blossom called Brick. "So where is this party of yours?" She asked. "We will be by to pick you guys up." "Oh really?" "Yes, really." He chuckled. "Well then I guess we will see you in a few?" "We'll be there." Blossom hung up and went to tell her sisters. She sat down on Buttercup's bed as the girls got ready. "So what is the deal with you and Butch?" Blossom asked smugly. "There is nothing going on." Buttercup responded. "So you just slept with him for nothing? Come on I know you like him!" Blossom said. "Well what about you and Brick you seem quite 'friendly'." Buttercup changed the subject. "Well he is very attractive and I think he might be interested-" "Think? Come on, Blossom! You know after today he will be worshiping the ground you walk on!" "Maybe." Bubbles trotted in. "OMG isn't Boomer so dreamy?" She said laying down on Buttercup's bed. Buttercup and Blossom stifle a laugh at their sister's naiveness. "Oh and Buttercup, Butch is your twin! HE IS JUST LIKE YOU! And Blossom, Brick was made for you!" She squealed. The door bell rang. "Must be them." Blossom said as she got up to answer the door. "Wait Blossom!" Bubbles called after her. She stopped in the hallway. Bubbles pulled her dress down a few inches to show her cleavage. "If you've got it, flaunt it. Make Brick really want you." Bubbles said then ran back to Buttercup's room. Blossom rolled her eyes but didn't adjust her dress. She answered the door. The Ruffs were standing at the door looking hotter than ever. "Hey boys." Blossom said seductively. All of there eyes bulged when they saw her. She giggled. "Come on in. The girls should be right down. Make yourselves comfortable." Blossom said with her backs turned to them she walked up stairs. Brick followed her. She knew he would. She walked into her room nonchalantly and pretended to go through her earrings once more. He walked in. "Oh hey." She said not looking at him. "Hey." He said looking over all her zebra wall paper and hot pink comforter. (author's note: that is my room lol) He plopped down on her bed. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Your bed is comfortable." He said. Blossom chuckled. "I know that's why I sleep on it and well you know a few other things." She said smirking. He blushed a bit, but still smirked. She turned back around to her vanity and fixed her red lipstick. "About this morning, sorry for taking away your spotlight." She said when she turned around to face him. He got off her bed and was standing very close to her. She leaned against the wall by her vanity. "I don't mind." He said inching towards her. "OH really? I expected you to be a little pissed we stole your thunder. I mean we are the super hot new girls and all." She said flicking her hair behind her shoulder. He was really close to her now. She could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him. He started to lean in and right when their lips touched someone burst in the door. "HEY MAN YOU GOTTA CHECK OU-Oh what do we have here?" Butch said cockily leaning against the door frame. "None of your damn business Butch." Brick said clearly pissed. "Well since you two were practically making out I guess it is my business." HE said and laid down on Blossom's bed. Brick and Blossom gave him a what the fuck look and he just laid there like a smug dog. "So this is where your make out session was about to go huh?" He said patting the sheets of the bed. "Blossy is this where all the magic happens?" Butch joked. "Ignore him." Brick said to her. "Actually yes Butch it is. I don't know why you want to be laying on a bed your brother almost just fucked me on." Brick looked at her astonished. Butch made a weird face and got off. "Well I was just gonna say they have bad ass cars in their garage." He said and left. "How did you do that?" Brick asked. "IT's a gift. No brother wants to lay where his brother almost fucked a girl it would be no better than actually being on the bed during the act." She said. HE chuckled, "Well damn, we need you to stick around." She smiled at him. They walked downstairs. "Butch what took you so long?" Boomer asked. "I caught the two love birds making out." He said pointing back at Blossom and Brick. "Really you guys?" Bubbles asked excited. "Oh yea." Blossom said, just going with it.


	4. Chapter 4

They all walked out side to see the Ruffs' cars. Blossom climbed in Brick's, Bubbles climbed in Boomer's and Buttercup climbed in Butch's. "So Blossom, what was the whole scene in there?" She looked at Brick and smirked. "Well I am known for playing games. Tell me, do you like games, Brick?" Blossom said in a seductive tone. HE began to smirk. "Gotta tell ya, never assumed that you would be this good." Brick said. "Oh is that so? Well I am full of surprises never judge a book by its cover, but then again, you and you're brothers would've never been interested if we weren't hot. Am I correct?" "You are something." He muttered more to himself than her. The 3 cars pulled up to a warehouse looking building. "Where the hell are we?" Buttercup said as she got out of the car. "Yeah where are we this doesn't exactly look...safe." Bubbles stated. "Don't sweat it. IT gets better inside." Boomer said. They walked to a back door. Brick knocked on the door. They were greeted by a massive bouncer. Brick said something to him and he let them in. They walked into a club. It was extravegent. Blossom looked at her sisters worriedly, but her sisters were mystified by this place. People were dancing but they entered into the VIP section. It was over looking the whole club. There was a group of five guys wearing black and green, a girl wearing yellow, three guys wearing blue and had fedora hats on, and then there was a large man wearing purple. All of them looked up at the six people that just walked through the door. "Hey guys!" Boomer said sitting down next to a man wearing sunglasses. The girls awkwardly sat down next to each of the boys. "Hey Ruffs! Who are these fine ladies you brought with you today." The man wearing purple said looking at Buttercup. "None of your damn business," Buttercup scoffed. He looked a little surprised at that. "Fuzzy, this is Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. They are new in town and their dad fixes and modifies cars." Butch said. "Oh really who is this modifier? Maybe I've heard of him." Fuzzy said sitting back in his chair. The boys looked at the three girls. "Oh um his name is...John Utonium. Yup that's our dad." Blossom said never going to give away what her dad was widely known by. "Oh never heard of him." "Girls these are a few of the racers we talked to you about. This is Gangreen Team. That's Ace, Snake, Big Billy, Grubber, and Arturo. This fantastic lady is Princess Morebucks. Her dad owns the land we race on. That guy back there you know is Fuzzy. Then there is the Amoeba Boys." Brick said to the girls. They nodded and shook a few of their hands. "So why do you call yourselves the Amoeba Boys?" Bubbles asked. "We like to think of ourselves as simple cells of society but can be harmful and we constantly change." Said one of the three. Bubbles nodded not expecting such an inciteful answer. "Well us girls are gonna get some drinks." Blossom said. The boys nodded, but Princess didn't follow. They walked to the bar. "Margarita on the rocks with salt around the rim." Buttercup asked. "A hurricane please." Bubbles pitched in. "Oh and one cosmo." Blossom added. They soon got their drinks, surprised they didn't get carded, but then they finally loosened up a bit. "I don't know about those people up there." Blossom said. "Yeah they seem a little suspicous, but maybe its just us worrying. You know that Princess chick seems like a handful." Buttercup shouted over the music. "Yeah I don't like the way she was looking at Boomer." Bubbles said innocently. Blossom and Buttercup just giggled and danced. All three girls were dancing together when they all got pulled away. Blossom began to dance with Brick. Bubbles and Boomer went to get another drink and Buttercup was teasing Butch. They had a good time. Blossom walked over to the bar where Bubbles and Boomer were no longer and ordered another cosmo. Ace looked her up and down and walked over to her. She was about to pay the bartender when Ace stopped her and paid for her drink. "Thanks." She said as she sipped from her drink. "Don't mention it, there is plenty more where that came from." He said trying to impress her. She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "So do you race?" He asked. Blossom looked at him. "Once or twice. Not a big deal." "You got a team?" "You haven't even seen me race." "Well according to the boys you have sick ass cars so you must race pretty well. I mean I am excellent and the riches flow to me. You could be in on that if you want." Blossom laughed. She actually laughed in his face. He looked some what offended but kept his cool. "What is so damn funny?" He said pissed. "Well the fact that you think you are a hot shot is hilarious. Oh and by the way your money is not impressing me its actually kinda weak. Your game is off. You really think you are gonna get me to crawl into bed with you or join your team by showing me the dollars in your drop box, you must've been hit on the head A LOT as a kid." He looked at her in awe as she downed her drink and walked back over to Brick. "What was that about?" He asked as he pulled her close to him. "It was nothing. Nothing at all." Blossom said and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Blossom and Brick continued to dance until someone pulled her away. It was Ace. His "gang" surrounded them as Brick tried to fight his way through them. "You sure you don't want to take up my offer? I could do so much more for you than that pretty boy." HE whispered in her ear. She did have to admit he was cunning and knew all the tricks in the book, but she wasn't a fool. "I think I will stick with what I said earlier, but you are pretty convincing... to a complete idiot. No thank you. I would actually like to get back to my pretty boy now." She said and left him there stunned. She just chuckled to herself. Buttercup danced over to her. "Hey that creep try to hit on you too?" "Yeah and get me on his god forsaken team. He is quite convincing, but I am not an idiot. I am not going to sell my sou to his team and him." Blossom said laughing. "He almost turned Bubbles over to them, but good thing Boomer and I were there. I told him to fuck off because we don't make a move until you do. Leader Girl, you should've seen how badly he wanted us. It was scary." Brick found them then. "You okay? HE can be a dick sometimes." He asked. "Totally fine. He wanted us to join his team." "You race?" "A little. I don't know how he knew that." "How good are you?" HE asked. "We are okay." "We should race! I mean all of us. Boys verses girls." "I don't kn-" "Oh come on! It will be fun! Unless your scared." He hit a nerve. Blossom didn't even glance at her sister who was giving her a don't-do-this glare. "Fine. Take us home. We can do this bitch tonight. I ain't fucking scared of no one." "YES! I'll go get the guys!" Brick shouted running away. "What did you just do? I thought we were going to keep this on the down low?" "It was bound to happen. Get ready to leave. Get Bubbles. We need to come up with a plan." Buttercup nodded and went to find her sister. Buttercup found Bubbles and Boomer making out by the restrooms. "Come on lovebirds! We gotta race to do!" Bubbles pulled away and looked at her raven-haired sister in shock. "We agreed-" "This is against the Ruffs chill out girl let's go!" They nodded and followed. The boys took the girls home to get their cars. "Don't you want to change?" Brick asked. "We can race in anything." Blossom scoffed. "Let's do this bitch!" Buttercup shouted and got into her car. Bubbles followed behind her. Blossom smirked at Brick and ducked into her car. The boys followed. They drove to a dirt road on the outskirts of Townsville. "We race to the clearing!" Boomer shouted. Everyone nodded. Bubbles smirked and took out a gun. The guys looked scared. Buttercup and Blossom rolled their eyes. "Ready? Set. GO!" Bubbles shouted and fired the gun.


	6. Chapter 6

Blossom and the girls took off full speed. The boys were shortly behind held a easy lead. Buttercup and Bubbles took a good second place not letting anyone in behind them. Brick got worried they were not going to lose. Bubbles then took a sharp turn and dissappeared down a different road. Blossom smirked. Brick finally got next to Buttercup. She rolled down her window and so did he. "IF YOU DON'T WANT YOU CUTE LITTLE CAR FUCKED UP I SUGGEST YOU FOLLOW ME!" Buttercup shouted. "You? Fuck up my car? There is not a snowball's chance in hell that you would even think to do it!" He shouted back. She smirked. "Okay." She said sarcastically. She nonchalantly turned slightly getting closer to his car he bfell behind a little out of fear for his precious car. Blossom laughed. "Poor Bricky." She smirked. She then pressed a turbo button. Her car blasted forward. It left Boomer and Butch flabbergasted. Brick was surprised of anything anymore. But where is Bubbles, Brick thought.

Blossom pulled forward and circled around thew clearing that represented the finsih line. Bubbles was already there leaning against her car with a bored expression on her face. Buttercup pulled up next to her sisters. The boys then stopped their cars infront of the girls'. "What the fuck?" Butch shouted as he got out of his car. "HOW THE HELL DID BUBBLES GET HERE?" Boomer yelled. "I took a short cut." She said with a smirk on her face. "What short cut?" Brick asked pissed. "You never said we couldn't take shortcuts." She said nonchalantly. "Shortcut my ass!" Butch shouted. Buttercup and Blossom laughed. "Not like you guys could beat us anyway." Blossom scoffed. "You are kinda good really Blossom? You had us convinced! How the hell did you do that in heels?" "I told you we can race in anything! Oh and you might want to upgrade your cars." "Nothing is wrong with our cars. We just went easy on you!" Butch claimed. Buttercup snorted. "The hell you did!" "You cheated!" Boomer shouted. "You never said we couldn't take shortcuts, use boosters, or play dangerously. That's what we do." Bubbles said. "Get the fuck over it! We won! You are just bitching because you lost to three extremely hot girls." Buttercup said. The girls smirked then. The Ruffs cooled down. "Okay fine you won." Brick said. "I knew you would see it our way Bricky!" Blossom said in a innocent voice and joking. Buttercup and Bubbles snorted. Butch and Boomer stifled a laugh a Brick flushed a bit. Butch and Boomer hopped in their cars and took off Brick lingered behind. "Bubbles, Buttercup, go home. I will meet you there." Blossom said casually. The girls nodded but smirked. They soon left Blossom alone with Brick.

It was dark out other than their headlights. Brick finally spoke. "How'd you do that?" "What?" "The racing thing how'd you know we wouldn't follow behind Bubbles?" She laughed. "Brick you and me are the leaders of both groups. I am great at reading people. I knew if I kept a lead and Buttercup blocked behind me all of you would think too much of me because I was in the lead than Bubbles going an odd route. It is all logic." He laughed. "Great at reading people?" "Yes and don't laugh at me. I really am." "Well then what can you read from me?" Blossom looked at him and smiled.

"I can tell you need to be in control and that you are hiding something from everyone. You let out your anger in racing. Something at home making you mad? Or is it just the fact that everyone expects you to be perfect because you are the leader. You have a lot of fire in you. You are very similar to me." She said and leaned against the car. HE knew she was right. The intense expectation to be perfect was like getting fucking beat up. He did relieve his stress while racing and he was always in control. "Fuck Blossom you got it. How?" "Body language. The way you spazzed when you lost. Your fear for your car in the race. Everything." HE smirked. "Body language huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, body language." "Then what does this tell you?" He asked and kissed her. "Back of my car?" She asked. He smirked. "How'd you know?" He joked. She rolled her eyes


End file.
